rad_der_zeitfandomcom-20200215-history
Briefe (Kapitel)
"Briefe" ist das fünfte Kapitel des fünfzehnten Bandes Die Amyrlin. Gleichzeitig ist es das achtundzwanzigste Kapitel des sechsten englischen Originalbandes Lord of Chaos, der als Herr des Chaos auch in Deutschland veröffentlicht wurde. Zusammenfassung 300px|zentriert Rand ist unruhig und kehrt aus Cairhien nach Caemlyn zurück. In beiden Städten erhält er einen Brief der Atha'an Miere, in Caemlyn außerdem einen von Königin Alliandre. Bei einer Unterhaltung mit Aviendha und zwei Töchtern des Speers werden sie von einem Grauen Mann angegriffen, den Mazrim Taim tötet. Padan Fain denkt darüber nach, wie er Rand weiter schaden kann. Handlung Rand al'Thor Rand ist sich inzwischen sicher, dass Lews Therin in seinem Kopf ist und versucht den ganzen Tag, sich abzulenken, indem er Berelain und Rhuarc auf die Nerven geht, Herid Fel aufsuchen will, der jedoch verschwunden ist, und die Cairhiener und die Weisen Frauen anschreit. Er weiß, dass er durch das Wissen, dass Lews Therin tatsächlich da ist, völlig mit den Nerven am Ende ist. Selbst nachts hat er Angst, einzuschlafen, weil Lews Therin vielleicht die Kontrolle übernehmen könnte, und bekommt Alpträume, als er schließlich schläft. Er erwacht schließlich im frühen Morgengrauen und beginnt sich zu waschen. Als er sich beim Rasieren im Spiegel betrachtet, weiß er nicht, wovor er in seinen Träumen davongelaufen ist, doch er nimmt sich fest vor, nicht mehr davonzulaufen. * Harilin: Tochter des Speers. schlank, rothaarig, ungefähr in Rands Alter. * Chiarid: Tochter des Speers, blond, lustige Augen, alt genug um Rands Mutter zu sein. Macht gern Späße auf Rands Kosten, wenn sie allein sind. sieht ihn als jüngeren Bruder an, der davor bewahrt werden muss, übermütig zu werden. Vor seiner Tür warten Harilin, die sofort los läuft, um die anderen zu holen, und Chiarid, die ihn begleitet. Nandera und die anderen Töchter des Speers holen ihn ein, noch bevor er halb zur Reisekammer gekommen ist und als er gerade ein Portal öffnet, erreicht ihn eine Dienerin, die ihm eine Nachricht des Meervolkes überbringt. Rand steckt den Brief ein, ohne ihn zu lesen und tritt nach Caemlyn, wo er Alanna sofort wieder ganz nah spüren kann. Er kann fühlen, dass sie gerade erst erwacht ist und weint, und auch, dass sie aufhört zu weinen, weil sie ebenfalls gespürt haben muss, dass er zurück ist. Er ist sicher, dass er auch vor ihr geflohen ist und ist bereit, zu akzeptieren, dass sie ihn gebunden hat. Rand wünscht sich, dass Thom da wäre, um ihm zu helfen, denn der Gaukler weiß viel über Behüter und auch andere Dinge. Rand geht zu seinen Gemächern im Palast, nur noch begleitet von Jalani und Nandera. Obwohl er ihre Schritte nur hören kann, weil er Saidin hält, kommt Aviendha nackt und bewaffnet aus dem Schlafzimmer. Sie dreht sofort um und geht, um sich anzuziehen, als sie ihn sieht. Rand erkennt, dass sie wütend ist, weil er sie so gesehen hat und denkt sich, dass er die Aiel nie verstehen wird. Lews Therin flüstert in seinem Kopf über den Tod und Rand fragt, was er damit meint. Es entspinnt sich ein kurzes Gespräch, bevor Lews Therin zurück ins Dunkel flieht. Rand versucht ihn zurück zu rufen, doch der Tote reagiert nicht mehr. Aviendha berührt ihn besorgt am Arm, inzwischen ist sie angezogen, und fragt, ob es ihm gut geht. Rand bejaht das und sie glaubt ihm. Ärgerlich stemmt sie die Fäuste in die Hüften und wirft ihm vor, dass er wieder ohne sie abgereist ist. Dann fordert sie Nandera auf, es ihr sofort mitzuteilen, wenn Rand wieder abreist, da er nicht ohne sie aufbrechen darf. Nandera stimmt sofort zu. Rand protestiert, doch Nandera sagt, sie habe ihr Wort gegeben und er weiß, dass er gegen Ji'e'toh nichts ausrichten kann. Rand fühlt sich merkwürdig unrein und fragt sich, ob Lews Therin zurückgekehrt ist, doch der Tote reagiert nicht auf seine Rufe. Reene Harfor erscheint und berichtet ihm, dass mehrere andoranische Adlige eingetroffen sind. Sie sagt, dass keiner von ihnen im Palast seine Aufwartung gemacht hat, doch Rand erklärt, es seien trotzdem gute Neuigkeiten, denn es sind alles Adlige, die sich gegen "Gaebril" gestellt hatten. * Lady Aemlyn und Lord Culhan: verheiratet. fast so Mächtig wie Lord Pelivar, bei dem sie Wohnen. * Lady Arathelle traf eine Stunde später mit großem Gefolge ein. mächtiger als alle anderen, außer Dyelin und Luan * Lord Barel, Lord Macharan, Lady Sergase und Lady Negara sind getrennt und mit wenig Gefolge eingetroffen. Gehören geringeren Häusern an. nur Barel ist Hochsitz seines Hauses. * alles Adlige, die sich gegen "Gaebril" gestellt haben Frau Harfor überreicht ihm einen Brief von der Herrin der Wogen des Meervolkes und erklärt missbilligend, dass diese nicht erfreut war, als Rand nicht zur Audienz erschien. Er erinnert sich erst jetzt daran, dass die Herrin der Wogen um ein Treffen bat und öffnet den Brief und den, den er in Cairhien erhalten hat. Der erste ist von Zaida din Parede Schwarze Schwinge, der zweite von Harine din Togara Zwei Winde. Aviendha fragt, ob es schlechte Nachrichten gibt, doch Rand ist sich nicht sicher. Die beiden Herrinnen der Wogen bieten beide ein Treffen an, doch aus der Wortwahl kann er nicht entnehmen, wie verärgert sie sind. * Zaida din Parede Schwarzflügel vom Clan Catelar, Herrin der Wogen. in Caemlyn. * Harine din Togara Zwei Winde vom Clan Shodein, Herrin der Wogen. Gischt. in Cairhien Er denkt darüber nach, ob etwas in den Prophezeiungen auf das Meervolk hingedeutet hat, kann sich jedoch nicht daran erinnern. Er weiß, dass er sich bei beiden Frauen entschuldigen muss, denkt aber darüber nach, es Bashere zu überlassen, sich mit Zaida zu treffen. Inzwischen ist eine weitere Dienerin eingetroffen, die jetzt vor Rand auf die Knie sinkt und ihm einen Brief überreicht, der für Rand überbracht wurde. Entsetzt erkennt er in der Frau in der Palastlivree Sulin und fragt sie, was sie da tut. Sie antwortet nur, dass sie den Brief überbringen sollte und läuft davon, als Rand sie auffordert, sich zu erklären. Frau Harfor wirft Nandera einen Blick zu und sagt, sie hätte vorausgesehen, dass es nicht funktioniert. Sie erklärt, sie würde von Sulin verlangen, dem Palast Ehre zu machen, solange sie die Livree trägt, dann verabschiedet sie sich und geht. Rand fragt Jalani, Aviendha und Nandera, was das bedeuten soll, da keine der drei Frauen irgendwie überrascht wirkte. Nandera erzählt ihm, dass sie und Sulin zuerst versucht hatten, in der Palastküche Arbeit zu bekommen. Da das nicht gelang, gingen sie zu Reene Harfor, die einverstanden war. Nandera dachte erst, Sulin würde sich weigern, als sie merkte, dass sie ein Kleid anziehen muss. Rand fragt erneut, was sie damit meint. Er fragt, ob Sulin wohl einen Andoraner heiraten will, denn er würde ihr genug Geld dazu geben, doch die Frauen sehen ihn nur an, als sei er verrückt. Aviendha sagt, Sulin würde ihrem Toh gegenübertreten und es hätte nichts mit Rand zu tun. Er protestiert, dass es doch etwas mit ihm zu tun hätte, falls ihr etwas geschehe. Dann erinnert er sich plötzlich an den kurzen Wortwechsel in Shadar Logoth. Nandera hatte Sulin gesagt, sie habe mit einer Gai'shain gesprochen wie mit einer Far Dareis Mai und Sulin hatte gesagt, sie würden später darüber reden. Danach hatte er sie lange nicht mehr gesehen. Aviendha hat ihn gut genug unterrichtet, dass er weiß, dass man einen Gai'shain zwar jeden Tag daran erinnern darf, was er vorher war, dass es jedoch von den meisten Aiel Kriegergemeinschaften als sehr unehrenhaft angesehen wird. Er nimmt an, dass Sulin diese zutiefst beschämende Arbeit auf sich genommen hat, um die Beschämung gegenüber der Gai'shain aufzuwiegen. Aber er denkt, dass sie nur so gehandelt hat, weil er ihr so wenig Zeit gelassen hat, die Krieger herbei zu rufen, und sagt den Frauen, es sei sein Fehler. Die Aiel sind bestürzt und Nandera wirft Aviendha vor, sie würde Rand nicht gut genug unterrichten, weil sie zu viel von ihm träumt. Aviendha errötet zutiefst und Jalani macht einen Scherz in der Fingersprache. Rand fragt, ob er Sulin gegenüber ein Toh hat, weil er sie zu ihrem Handeln veranlasst hat. Aber offensichtlich ist das noch falscher, denn die Aiel sind noch fassungsloser als zuvor und schämen sich sogar für sein Unwissen. Rand fällt ein, dass es noch beschämender für Aviendha ist, dass er das nicht weiß. Er überlegt, wie er Sulin wieder zu den Töchtern des Speers holen kann, doch ihm wird klar, dass er sie damit davon abhalten würde, ihrem Toh gegenüber zu treten. Er versteht nicht alles daran, kann Aviendha jetzt aber nicht danach fragen. Der Brief in seinen Händen fällt ihm wieder ein und er öffnet ihn. Die Schreiberin ist Alliandre Maritha Kigarin, die Königin von Ghealdan, die in etwas verschleierten Worten ausdrückt, dass sie ihn als Wiedergeborenen Drachen anerkennt und auf seiner Seite steht. Trotzdem erfreuen ihn ihre unkomplizierten Worte. Der Brief ist gehalten wie an einen Freund, so dass niemand annehmen könnte, er gelte dem Wiedergeborenen Drachen. Es beruhigt ihn, dass endlich einmal ein Herrscher an ihn heran tritt, ohne dass er seine Nation mit dem Schwert erobern muss. Rand sieht, wie sich die Tür öffnet, doch da ist nichts. Er liest den Brief erneut durch, damit er wirklich sicher sein kann, nichts übersehen zu haben. Das merkwürdige, unreine Gefühl ist immer noch da. Nandera erklärt, sie und Jalani würden draußen ihre Plätze beziehen. Aviendha sagt, sie müsse dringend mit ihm reden. Plötzlich wird Rand alles klar und er schubst Aviendha weg. Noch während sie fällt und Jalani und Nandera sich umgedreht haben, hat kann Rand den Grauen Mann sehen, der bemerkt, dass Rand ihn erkannt hat. Der Mann zieht ein Messer, doch Rand fesselt ihn mit Luft, noch bevor er einen Schritt gemacht hat. Ein Feuerstrahl brennt ein Loch in die Brust des Mannes und tötet ihn. Jetzt können auch die Aiel den Attentäter sehen und starren die Leiche fassungslos an. Rand dreht sich zu Mazrim Taim um, der an der Tür steht und fragt, warum er ihn getötet hat, da er den Grauen Mann befragen wollte. Taim schließt die Tür hinter sich, die Frauen beobachten ihn aufmerksam und kampfbereit. Taim lächelt leicht und antwortet gar nicht. Er sagt, er sei mit einem Portal auf den Balkon gekommen, weil er Rand die Neuigkeiten sofort überbringen wollte. Er verneint Rands frage nach jemandem, der zu schnell lernt und erklärt, Rand solle sich einen der neuen ansehen, Jahar Narishma, und auch die Schule, die sich sehr verändert habe. Rand antwortet nicht. Er weiß, dass die Anzahl der Schüler stärker gewachsen sein muss, da er Taim das Schnelle Reisen für die Rekrutierung erlaubt hat. Schweigend betrachtet er den toten Körper. Taim sagt, er hätte reflexartig gehandelt und den Grauen Mann deshalb getötet, in genau dem Moment, als auch Rand nach Saidin griff. Lews Therin murmelt in Rands Kopf, dass er Taim töten muss und greift nach Saidin. Rand muss kämpfen, um es zu beherrschen und der Tote gibt schließlich auf. Rand fragt, warum er Taim töten will, doch er bekommt keine Antwort. Aviendha betrachtet ihn besorgt, während die Töchter aufmerksam und ein wenig verlegen den Raum mit Blicken absuchen. Rand muss sich setzen, denn seine Knie sind weich, weil er sich jetzt nicht mehr so leicht belügen kann wie den restlichen Tag, als er versuchte, nicht daran zu denken, dass Lews Therin vielleicht die Kontrolle übernehmen kann. Taim sagt nichts und hebt nur wortlos den Brief von Alliandre auf. Rand sagt, es würde ihn überraschen, dass Taim nicht sofort vorschlägt, Sammael anzugreifen, da der Graue Mann von ihm gekommen sein muss. Taim erwidert, dass er lieber ganz sicher wäre. Er sagt, dass es in Illian nicht so einfach wäre, wie zwei Aes Sedai zu erledigen, da er an Sammaels Stelle auch nur bei der leisesten Andeutung, dass ein Mann die Macht lenkt, sofort den Ort zu Asche verbrennen würde. Rand ist der gleichen Ansicht. Er überlegt, dass Lews Therin verrückt ist oder einfach nur eifersüchtig, und Taim deshalb töten will. Er versucht daran zu denken, dass er selbst nicht eifersüchtig ist, und deshalb die Schule gemieden hat. Laut befielt er Taim, Narishma so gut wie möglich auszubilden, da er ja jetzt seine Neuigkeiten überbracht hat. Taim verbeugt sich wortlos, öffnet ein Portal und verschwindet sofort. Rand bleibt sitzen, bis er fort ist und kann nicht aufhören, über Lews Therin nachzudenken. Er will es nicht riskieren, dass der Tote die Kontrolle übernimmt und er dann Taim im Kampf gegenübertreten muss. Rand hofft, dass es keinen Blutfleck auf dem Teppich gibt, da Frau Harfor es ihn wissen lassen würde. Die Herrin der Wogen will er einfach schmoren lassen, da er sich jetzt nicht mit noch einer verärgerten Frau beschäftigen will. Jalani und Nandera stehen immer noch an der Tür und wirken unruhig. Rand erklärt ihnen, dass es nicht ihre Schuld ist, da niemand erwarten kann, einen Grauen Mann durch mehr als Zufall zu bemerken. Die Töchter sagen, das sei es nicht, was sie unruhig macht und ihm wird klar, dass sie das zwar wissen, sich aber trotzdem schämen und nicht wollen, dass jemand davon erfährt. Ruhig erklärt er, er wolle nicht, dass jemand etwas von den Ereignissen und Taims Besuch erfährt, damit keine Unruhe entsteht, weil die Menschen glauben, die Schüler könnten plötzlich in der Stadt auftauchen. Da sie die Leiche nicht geheimhalten können, fordert er sie auf, nichts weiter zu sagen als dass jemand ihn töten wollte, und er selbst will auch nicht mehr sagen. Die Töchter bedanken sich und erklären, sie hätten Toh, was Rand auf eine Idee bringt, wie er mit Sulin umgehen könnte. Da Nandera und Jalani immer noch dort stehen, scheucht er sie hinaus und weist sie an, jemanden zu holen, der die Leiche beseitigt. Als sie fort sind, will er mit Aviendha im Schlafzimmer reden, da die Leiche noch im Zimmer liegt, doch sie protestiert heftig und zwingt ihn, sich zu setzen. Mit verschränkten Armen beginnt sie damit, dass Ji'e'toh das Herz der Aiel sei und er sie heute zutiefst beschämt hätte. Dann hält sie ihm einen langen Vortrag über sein Unwissen und darüber, wieso man seinem Toh um jeden Preis gegenübertreten müsste. Rand ist sicher, dass sie eigentlich nicht darüber mit ihm reden wollte, doch er genießt es, ihr einfach in die Augen sehen zu können. Sie bemerkt es schließlich und kommt stammelnd zum Ende, bevor sie schnell hinaus läuft. Der Raum wirkt trüber, als sie fort ist und als Gai'shain kommen, um die Leiche zu beseitigen, finden sie Rand lachend vor. Padan Fain Padan Fain sitzt in einem Raum und betrachtet die Reflexionen des Sonnenlichts auf der Klinge des Dolchs aus Shadar Logoth. Er kann nicht anders, als ihn hin und wieder in die Hand zu nehmen, denn der Dolch ist ein Teil von ihm, so wie er ein Teil von Aridhol ist oder umgekehrt. Er weiß, dass er verrückt ist, doch es kümmert ihn nicht. Auf der anderen Seite des Raumes wartet ein Myrddraal und Fain überlegt, ihn mit dem Dolch zu töten und wie lange es wohl dauern würde, doch der Blasse kann ihm noch nützlich sein. Es ist schwer für ihn, sich lange auf eine Sache zu konzentrieren, außer bei Rand, auf den er hier und jetzt deuten könnte, egal wie weit er entfernt ist. Und doch fühlt es sich in letzter Zeit anders an, so als hätte jemand von Rand Besitz ergriffen. Er kann spüren, dass Lews Therin sich in Rands Kopf befindet. Er fragt sich, ob er Rand bereits Schmerz verursacht hat, denn bisher hat er ihm nur Nadelstiche versetzt. Seine Einflüsterungen und ein wenig von dem Einfluss von Aridhol haben dafür gesorgt, dass Elaida und Niall Rand niemals wieder vertrauen würden. * Perwyn Belman, Sohn von Nan Belman * Nan Belman: Mutter von Perwyn Belman. hübsche Frau, Schattenfreundin.Beide kennen Fain als Meister Mordeth Perwyn Belman und seine Mutter Nan betreten den Raum. Sie kennen ihn als Mordeth und Perwyn überbringt Fain die Neuigkeiten, die dieser verlangt hat. * Niall kann sich nicht immer erinnern, welchen Namen er benutzt, da er nicht mehr weiß, welcher Name überhaupt sein Name ist. Niall fragt freundlich, welche Neuigkeiten das sind, und Perwyn berichtet, dass am Morgen ein Mann ungehindert an den Aiel vorbei in den Palast kam und versucht hatte, Rand zu töten. Fain lächelt höhnisch, denn Rand gehört ihm und niemand außer ihm selbst wird Rand töten. Dann wird ihm klar, was der Junge gesagt hat und er erkennt, dass es ein Grauer Mann war, was bedeutet, dass es ein Attentäter der Auserwählten war. Wütend fragt er sich, ob er jemals ohne ihre Einmischung arbeiten kann. Er ist so wütend, dass er Perwyn im Gesicht berührt. Mehr ist nicht nötig, denn auch wenn er seine eigenen Tricks nicht versteht, fängt der junge sofort an zu zittern und mit den Zähnen zu klappern. Seine Mutter Nan fleht um Gnade für ihren Sohn, doch Fain schiebt sie zur Seite. Der Myrddraal wendet den Blick ab, als Fain ihn ansieht, denn auch er kennt seine Tricks. Unruhig läuft er auf und ab und überlegt wütend, dass es sein Werk sein muss, Rand zu töten. Er denkt darüber nach, wie er ihn zutiefst verletzen kann und ob er sich dazu um die Mädchen in Culains Jagdhund kümmern sollte. Doch Rand war auch nicht gekommen, als er die Zwei Flüsse angriff, also würde er jetzt vermutlich auch nicht kommen. Die Kinder des Lichts, die ihm noch geblieben waren und die er ausgeschickt hatte, um Rand zu töten, waren nur ein Test gewesen. Verwandtschaftsbeziehungen (Kapitel) Außer ihnen hat er nur noch den Myrddraal und ein paar Trollocs, dazu einige Schattenfreunde in Caemlyn. In letzter Zeit kann er Schattenfreunde allein daran erkennen, dass er sie ansieht, selbst wenn jemand nur einmal daran gedacht hat, sich dem Schatten zu verschwören. Fain zwingt sich, sich zu konzentrieren. Er sieht auf Nan, die ihren Sohn streichelt und weiß, dass das nichts hilft, denn seine Tricks sind nicht mehr aufzuhalten, wenn er sie erst einmal angewendet hat. Allerdings hat er sich nicht wirklich angestrengt, weshalb der Junge wohl überleben wird. Er will an etwas anderes denken, am besten eine hübsche Frau. Sein Blick fällt auf Nan und er zieht sie mit sich. Er sagt ihr, dass ihr nichts geschehen wird, wenn sie ihm zu gefallen ist. Doch sie wehrt sich und er denkt, dass er ihr weh tun muss, und dass das alles Rands Schuld ist. Charaktere *Rand al'Thor *Harilin *Chiarid *Nandera *Jalani *Aviendha *Reene Harfor *Sulin *Mazrim Taim *Padan Fain - auch als Mordeth *Perwyn Belman *Nan Belman Erwähnt * Lews Therin Telamon * Berelain sur Paendrag Paeron * Rhuarc * Herid Fel * Idrien Tarsin * Meilan Mendiana * Maringil * Colavaere Saighan * Anaiyella Narencelona * Amys * Sorilea * Elayne Trakand * Aviendha * Alanna Mosvani * Thom Merrilin * Davram Bashere * Aemlyn Carand * Culhan Carand * Pelivar Coelan * Arathelle Renshar * Barel Layden * Macharan * Sergase Gilbearn * Negara * Dyelin Taravin * Luan * Rahvin - als Gaebril * Zaida din Parede Schwarze Schwinge * Harine din Togara Zwei Winde * Alliandre Maritha Kigarin * Masema Dagar * Jahar Narishma * Sammael Gruppen *''Ta'veren'' *Wiedergeborener Drache *''Car'a'carn'' *Aiel **Töchter des Speers **Lehrling der Weisen Frauen *Grauer Mann - auch als Seelenloser *Schattenfreunde Berufe * Erste Zofe Erwähnt * Shaido * Verlorene - auch als Auserwählte * Behüter * Weise Frau (Aiel) * Atha'an Miere ** Clan Catelar ** Clan Shodein ** Herrin der Wogen * Coramoor * Dachherrin * Seia Doon * Gai'shain * Kinder des Lichts * Prophet des Drachen * Myrddraal - auch als Halbmensch * Trollocs Orte *Cairhien (Nation) **Cairhien (Hauptstadt) ***Sonnenpalast *Andor **Caemlyn ***Königlicher Palast von Andor Erwähnt * Brudermörders Dolch * Saldaea * Ghealdan * Illian (Hauptstadt) * Aridhol * Shadar Logoth * Thakan'dar * Culains Jagdhund * Zwei Flüsse * Tar Valon * Lugard Gegenstände * Drachenszepter * Lamans Schwert * Dolch aus Shadar Logoth Sonstige * Ji'e'toh * Schnelles Reisen Aiel Verwandtschaftsgrade * Erst-Bruder Kategorie:Die Amyrlin (Buch) Kategorie:Kapitel Kategorie:Kapitel Caemlyn Kategorie:Palast von Andor